Anthony Hall
Anthony Maximilian Halladay, più noto come Anthony Hall è un wrestler statunitense attualmente sotto contratto con la Global Wrestling Federation. Il debutto in GWF Anthony Hall non ha mai praticato il pro wrestling fino al debutto in GWF, avvenuto nell'aprile 2011. E' stato allenato da DarKhaos alla sua scuola di wrestling pochi mesi prima del suo ingresso nel mondo del wrestling, sfruttando la sua preparazione nel karate e nel kiutsujutsu ed adettandole al wrestling. Fin dal suo debutto riscuote un discreto successo per l'eccellente interpretazione della sua gimmick, The World's Greatest Pervert, ma sono in pochi a dare fiducia al nuovo arrivato, poichè molti lo vedono solo come comedy character, senza possibilità di sbocchi. Fa il suo esordio in PPV a fianco di Tremonti ed Atrox, perdendo nel dark match di Springtime Massacre contro Tyler Tarantino, opera ed Eddie Reiner. Lo scorso minutaggio ed un Hype pari a zero fanno si che il match non emozioni più di tanto il pubblico. Hall ritorna così a passare gli show senza una collocazione fissa, fino al momento in cui la sua strada si incrocia con Thomas Ross Feud con Ross e titolo Television Hall e Ross hanno il loro primo scontro in PPV a Runaway 2011. Qui il pervertito dimostra di saper lottare e di non essere solo un personaggio buono a far ridere. Avendo impressionato favorevolmente il booking team, Hall prosegue con Ross quello che doveva essere solo un feud tappabuchi per il campione Television, che aveva tra i suoi sponsor niente meno che Andy Guerrero. Il 24 giugno, a Tap Out, Anthony Hall sconfigge Thomas Ross e vince il suo primo tiolo in GWF. I due regalano ottimi promo ed ottimi scontri sul ring, confermandosi come il futuro della GWF. Siamo nel pieno della Bloody Alliance ed alla fine le strade dei due finiscono per l'incrociarsi con quelle dei campioni di coppia, che vengono addirittura detronizzati durante la Latino Loco Special Edition di Fear. Lo stint da campione di coppia dura meno di una settimana però, perchè ad eXtreme Aggression Ross attacca Hall e Brextone & Claymore non tardano a concretizzare, riconfermandosi campioni. Nonostante questo però, Hall riesce a mantenere la cintura contro Ross. Il feud tra loro entra in stallo seguendo la formula "Hall sfotte e Ross picchia", ed ha il suo capitolo finale a Summergeddon. Qui Hall si conferma ulteriormente campione sconfiggendo Ross per la terza volta di fila, e le strade dei due si separano. Perdita del titolo TV, Royal Rumble e semi-attività Nelle settimane successive Hall ed Ace (campione eXtreme) inizieranno a punzecchiarsi. Tuttavia le loro strade rimangono separate ed a No Excuses Hall difende con successo la cintura dall'assalto del nuovo arrivato Red Scream. Ace ed Hall non sanno convivere, e vi è in più l'aggravante della scarsa alchimia dei campioni con i rispettivi sfidanti. Ma poichè si fa di necessità virtù, il GM Vercelli compie l'azzeccatissima scelta di costringere i campioni a difendere i loro i titoli in un tag team match, con la clausola che solo il campione schienato perderà la cintura. E così, nel match contro Mambo e Scream (Destiny VII) Hall lascerà Ace da solo, salvando la cintura, ma provocando la sconfitta, con conseguente perdita del titolo, del joker che non vorrà fare altro se non vendicarsi. I due divertono insieme, sebbene pare facciano solo il minimo sindacale. Ace riesce a sconfiggere Anthony Hall a Tap Out per ben due volte, ma il pervertito difende con successo la cintura a Game Over. Il feud prende un brutto andazzo, con un Ace eccessivamente dominante negli show settimanali. Così la sua vittoria alle Survivor Series non può far altro che declassare Hall, che esce con le ossa rotte da un feud che avrebbe dovuto lanciarlo. Sconfitta resa più bruciante dal fatto che Ace viene draftato a Fear il giorno dopo, e così deve lasciare il titolo a Tap Out, dove verrà conteso da Hall, Rocky e Kyon Hakashi. Sarà il nipponico a vincere la contesa Feud con Tyler Tarantino Un feud nato come ripiego per il campione più che per fiducia nei confronti di Hall. Tuttavia il pervertito dimostra di saper reggere le scene, impressionando tanto negli opener quanto nei main event di Tap Out. Così il perveritito lotta per la prima volta per un titolo del mondo alla Royal Rumble 2012, perdendo contro il campione ma vendendo cara la pelle. Altrettanto però non si può dire della sua partecipazione alla rumble, dove viene eliminato in modo così idiota da far storcere il naso a molti. Lo stesso Hall inizia a perdere fiducia nel booking team. A springtime massacre, Xelif si unisce ai due, ma il feud viene penalizzato da una scarsa costruzione. Hall perde ancora e per lui questa rappresenta la quarta sconfitta di fila. A Forumania, Hall partecipa, e perde, nell'NWO match, ancora una volta contro Ace. Con cinque sconfitte di fila in PPV e scarsa fiducia nel booking team, Hall decide di dedicarsi ad altri progetti, lasciando da parte il wrestling attivo. General Manager Tuttavia l'addio dalle scene di Hall non dura a lungo. Poche settimane dopo il pervertito si accorda con la dirigenza, ottenendo così il post da General Manager in entrambi gli show. Il suo personaggio trova così una nuova linfa vitale e rimane popolare come non mai. L'estate passa con Hall sempre presente con successo negli show, riconquistando la credibilità perduta. Hall inizia a tornare attivo in feud con l'avvento dei Founder. McKarter, schierato con i founders, rende la vita ad Hall estremamente difficile, intervendo spesso e volentieri sulle decisioni di Hall e privandolo di fatto del suo potere. Hall allora cerca consiglio da DarKhaos, che però non si scuce più di tanto. A No Excuses approfitta della mancanza di McKarter per bandire i founders dal ring, ma ciò non è sufficiente ed i suoi piani falliscono. Tuttavia Hall riesce comunque a piazzare diversi colpi ai founders, riuscendo a neutralizzare (anche se solo in parte) il potere di McKarter, ed a riportare in vigore il titolo femminile, finito tra le mani di Ling Li Yung che lo aveva ribattezzato Chinese Title. Ma il Fear dopo Destiny Hall paga il prezzo della sua ribellione: nel post main event i founders si fanno trovare nel suo ufficio e lo circondano. Conscio di quello che sta per succedere, Hall decide di lanciarsi comunque all'attacco. Nella successiva puntata di Tap Out, Hall non sarà presente. Ritorno inaspettato e primo titolo del mondo A Last Ride 2012 Anthony Hall fa il suo ingresso a sorpresa nel match per il GWF Title, quarto uomo non annunciato in un Fatal Four Way che aveva già Brave (campione), Armo e Mambo. E, dopo una prestazione superlativa, Hall vince il suo primo titolo del mondo in GWF. Nel Fear immediatamente successivo Hall apre lo show e si trova di fronte Brave, Armo e Mambo. Viene sancito un tag team match per la serata che vede il team di Hall vincere. Ma prima che il pervertito abbia il tempo di festeggiare come si deve, Perfection (che la sera prima ha ottenuto il titolo di primo sfidante)lo attacca alle spalle. I iniziano così il loro feud, in cui il pervertito riesce a coordinare egregiamente la sua gimmick "comica" con la serietà richiesta ad un campione mondiale. Perfection d'altra parte è il perfetto comprimario, ed i due danno spettacolo a Monday Night Fear. E danno spettacolo anche alla rumble, dove Hall riesce a mantere il titolo, anche se solo grazie ad una mossa inaspettata, presa in prestito dal suo maestro DarKhaos, il Drakon Breaker vol.II che gli vale la vittoria.Dopo aver battuto Matt Rock a Fear la settimana prima, Hall solidifica così ancora di più il suo status, guadagnando la credibilità di cui ha bisogno. Le cose cambiano quando Perfection aggredisce nel backstage la compagna di Hall. Questo cause le ire del pervertito che per la prima volta viene visto arrabbiato, serio e vendicativo. Il feud assume un altro taglio, ed Hall perde per squalifica il submission match contro Perfection quando, per fargli male, si rifiuta di mollare la presa. Il feud prosegue con l'inserimento di Thomas Ross, vincitore della Royal Rumble. Per Forumania viene sancito un Triple threat Hell in a Cell. A Forumania ha termine il regno di Anthony Hall, che subisce un infortunio al gomito durante il match. Feud contro il Maestro Il feud con Hall sembra appassionare i fan e viene indicato come l'unico feud per un titolo minore avente rilevanza. La chimica tra Hall e DK rende il tutto ancora più appassionante, ed i due hanno un feroce confronto a Destiny, in un match dalla forte storia che vede affermarsi DarKhaos, ma non senza fatica. Due settimane dopo, Dk affronta Hall in un Triple Cage match. Il pervertito va vicinissimo alla vittoria, e solo la fortuna permette a Dk di evitare la sconfitta, quando il tetto della gabbia più alta cede dopo una powerbomb ed il match finisce in no contest. Tuttavia la rabbia per quest'umiliazione, la paura provata quando si è trovato di fronte alla sconfitta, trasformano DarKhaos in una bestia feroce, in un animale ferito. Per esorcizzare la paura provata, DarKhaos incontra ed affronta Morbid e Guerrero, con l'unico obiettivo di riuscire a comprendere cosa ha Hall che a lui manca, quale tecnica nasconda il pervertito. Ma Hall rivela che la sua forza è il non nascondere nulla e questo sembra spiazzare il drago. Alle Series 2013 i due si affrontano un'ultima volta, mettendo in palio ogni cosa. Il match è spettacolare e durante l'incontro vengono proiettati flashback riguardanti il passato dei due che aiutano a comprenderne meglio la storia. La promessa di Hall a Dk, in cui il pervertito giurò all'amico che l'avrebbe fermato a tutti i costi se fosse uscito di senno. Ed Hall ci arriva vicino, ci arriva molto vicino, ma l'infortunio al gomito si fa sentire, gli impedisce di vincere il match e Dk lo riconosce: il suo ultimo gesto, il suo pugno contro il ring e non contro Hall, è un attacco al destino che ha voluto che il pervertito venisse sconfitto da un infortunio. Colpito dalla spassionata amicizia di Hall e dalla sua determinazione, Dk lascia tutto dietro di sé, in silenzio, dopo un match che molti esaltano come il Match of the Year (award che poi vincerà). Questo è l'ultimo match di Anthony Hall in GWF. Vita privata Per sua stessa ammissione, Anthony Hall non ha mai avuto una relazione sentimentale seria. Anche al di fuori della gimmick rimane il tipo da "one night stand" e niente di più. Tuttavia, tale dichiarazione è stata da lui stesso smentita e archiviata come "in gimmick". Nella realtà Anthony Hall convive felicemente con la sua compagna. Prima del wrestling, Hall si guadagnava da vivere come professore in un liceo, ma le associazioni dei genitori hanno preteso la sua rimozione dall'incarico da quando ha portato on screen la gimmick del pervertito. Oggi è tornato a insegnare, ma arrotonda allenando le giovani leve nella wrestling school vicino casa. Hall ha due fratelli ed una sorella. La sorella è omosessuale, ed Anthony Hall le fa fatto da testimone al suo matrimonio tenutosi a New York nel 2010. Nonostante la sua gimmick sia caratterizzata da elementi di Kung Fu, Anthony Hall ha solo una preparazione base nel karate e nel kyushojitsu. Le pose tratte dal Kung Fu sono state insegnategli da DarKhaos. Curiosità Anthony Hall viene spesso visto cantare negli show GWF. Nella vita infatti è un baritono, e si è esibito nel ruolo del protagonista dell'opera di Mozart "Don Giovanni" in una produzione indipendente nel 2006. Curiosamente, ha cantato un'aria del Don Giovanni (Madamina, il catalogo è questo) in una puntata di Tap Out, sebbene fosse un'aria di Leporello, che dovrebbe essere interpretata da un basso. Il mokkori shinken predicato da Anthony Hall prende spunto da due manga molto famosi, City Hunter e Hokuto no Ken. La gimmick è stata studiata e proposta dallo stesso Dk. Anthony Hall è stato più volte accusato di essere eccessivamente maschilista, se non proprio misogino ed antifemminista. Tra le voci ad accusarlo vi era anche quella della lady Evita.http://gwf.forumcommunity.net/?t=46697171 Hall e DarKhaos collaborano spesso, ed i loro segmenti condivisi nel backstage erano uno dei momenti più attesi dello show di Tap Out. Spesso però l'intero lavoro è svolto da DarKhaos, con Hall che si limita a fare la sua parte senza collaborare alla realizzazione. La sua introduzione nella Hall of Fame è stata accolta con parecchia freddezza, poiché in molti sono convinti che Hall non meriti un tale riconoscimento, avendo fatto "troppo poco" per entrare nell'arca della gloria. Hall stesso si è dichiarato sorpreso, ma ha comunque accettato di buon grado l'onore, ignorando, come sempre, le critiche. In wrestling Finishers ''' *'LustPowered Fist (Double Heart Punch From Squatting position)' *'''Hard Way (Crucifix Armbar) *'X- Rated' (Belly to belly Piledriver Pin) Trademark Moves *MokkoriPlex (Wheelbarrow Suplex) *MokkoriBuster (Wheelbarrow Facebuster) *MokkorieXperience (Wheelbarrow Giant Swing) *Manhood Crusher (hand-stab to the groin) *Schiva l'attacco, passa dietro l'avversario con una capriola e lo colpisce sui nervi della fascia dei reni. *Unpleaseant Fingering (Series of violent fingerpoke on weak spots) *Drunken Dance Kick Course (Serie di calci in velocità crescente, conclude con un Jumping High Kick) *White Majesty Flying (Double Springboard Frontflip Diving Mongolian Chop) *Monkey love (Stance: assume una posa dal kung fu della scimma posando una mano ed un piede a terra. Il prossimo colpo potrà provenire da qualsiasi arto) *Monkey Flip *Guillotine Choke Theme Music *'I'm too sexy' (Right Said Fred) Championship and accomplishments Global Wrestling Federation *1 Television Champion *1 Tag Team Champion (w/Thomas Ross) *1 GWF Champion *Triple Crown Champion Accomplishment * 1 Award for GWF MATCH OF THE YEAR 2013 (vs DarKhaos) GWF Hall OF Famer, Class of 2014 Category:GWF Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Americani